Simplify the expression. $(-4x+2)(-3x-1)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-4x+2}$ onto the ${-3x}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-3x}({-4x+2}) + {-1}({-4x+2})$ Then distribute the ${-3x}.$ $ = ({-3x} \times {-4x}) + ({-3x} \times {2}) + {-1}({-4x+2})$ $ = 12x^{2} - 6x + {-1}({-4x+2})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 12x^{2} - 6x + ({-1} \times {-4x}) + ({-1} \times {2})$ $ = 12x^{2} - 6x + 4x - 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12x^{2} - 2x - 2$